hl2rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolling and 'Play To Lose'
This article is about the two main ways to decide what happens in a Roleplay situation. It will go over the pros and cons of both ways, as well as a give a short description of what they are and how to use them. Rolling Rolling is used to determine the "winner" in any Roleplay situation. However, it is flexible, and can be used for life or death situations such as if a knife stabs you, or simply if you trip over. To roll in game, simply type /roll. This will present you will a number out of 100 in chat. An example would be if one person goes to punch another. Both people will type /roll. If the attacker rolled, say, 87 and the person being attacked rolled 45, the punch would be successful. If the person being attacked rolled a greater number, the punch would miss, or the person would dodge or deflect the blow. Depending on the server, you may have to type /roll to state what number you want to roll out of. Rolls can be as complicated as they need to be. Instead of just seeing if the punch hits or not, the difference between the two Character's rolls could determine how bad the punch is, whether it's a glancing blow or even a KO. In example, if the attacker only rolled 1 higher than the person being hit, the punch would barely do anything. If the attacker rolled 100, and the person being hit rolled 0, then the punch would have catastrophic consequences. A definite knock out. It is possible they could sustain more injuries from the fall onto the ground. To make rolling more fair, to stop such acts as a starving Citizen overpowering an Elite Overwatch Soldier, people add modifiers to the roll. The more powerful the Character, the higher the modifier. This is when you add a set number onto your rolls, making your chance of success more likely. This can vary from server to server, but generally a normal Citizen will have no modifier, an 05 Unit would only have say, 1 or 2, whereas an Overwatch Soldier may have up to 20 or so. This is simply done by typing /roll, then adding the Character's modifier on top. 'Pros of Rolling' *It's an easy concept for newcomers to grasp. *It prevents OOC arguments breaking out about what happens in a situation, the roll is final. *It acts as the element of chance. (To an extent) 'Cons of Rolling' *It can sometimes make absolutely no sense in certain situations, such as if you were about to stab someone in the back of the neck and they don't know you're there. Then you suddenly roll a 0 and they roll a 90 or such. This will cause you to fail the attack, which would have easily been successful in real life. *It can congest chat, and make roleplay a lot less fluid, especially when trying to add up modifiers and fighting in groups. "Play To Lose" "Play To Lose" (Often referred to as P2L, or PTL), is the act of simply following the most logical and likely path in roleplay. It means taking into account your characters strengths and weaknesses, and being honest. P2L requires a lot of honesty, because a lot of the time, it can mean harm to your character. It is performed in an attempted action-reaction system using /me's or /it's. In example: **'Attacker' throws a well aimed punch at the man while he is facing away from him **'Defender' is knocked forwards by the punch, yelping in pain as he stumbles The 'Attacker' writes their roleplay and waits for the response from the 'Defender' before performing the action, similar to rolling. That is using /me's. /it's can be used in different contexts, usually regarding something in the environment, or describing something to the other Roleplayer IC such as what their character would see/hear etc. P2L also needs common sense. Obviously, a Citizen cannot defeat an Overwatch in face to face combat with his bare hands, which makes roleplay a lot easier and more logical. But of course, let's take into account the actual meaning of the words 'Play To Loose'. Because you are given an option to take your characters life into your hands, to determine defeat or victory, it's very easy to make things unfair. Such as if the attacker swings a punch, but then the defender miraculously turns around at the last minute and performs a skilled backflip, dodging the punch. Of course, maybe not as exaggerated as that, but the point is, you can make yourself win at any point. This is, though, incredibly unfair for the other Roleplayer(s), as it means they cannot beat you (But that doesn't mean they won't kick up a fuss in OOC). The best way to get around this is by both Roleplayers just 'Playing to Lose' and using common sense, they roleplay, not for their characters victory and glory, but for everyone's enjoyment. They take into account their environment, health, history and weaponry (if they have any). If at any time, you are unsure, just perform a neutral reaction. This is basically saying that you almost manage to dodge the punch, but it still hits you. This means that they were almost fully successful with their act, and you were almost fully successful with yours. Everyone's happy. 'Pros of "Play To Lose"' *It should make sense in every situation, after all, the brain is a good tool for thinking up the most likely scenario. *It helps roleplay move more freely and flow easier, because you don't have to roll, you simply type the attempted action or the reaction. 'Cons of "Play To Lose"' *It can be a harder concept to grasp for Roleplaying for newcomers, I mean, why would you want to let the other person win? *It promotes powergame, usually because Civil Protection officers insist that citizens are too malnourished to be able to do anything to them, so the admins may enforce P2L to make sure they always get their way. *It may give minges an opportunity to mingerun away and then say they were doing P2L, since you don't have to wait for the other person to roll and react. *Not everyone agrees on an outcome, because everyone thinks of a slightly different scenario. This can lead to heated arguments in OOC, especially when their characters life is involved. This can lead to many problems: People who might not have been in the Roleplay, or found out about what happened could stumble upon a fight that has been going on for ages due to repeated arguments. Sometimes people will just refuse to Roleplay because of why or what is happening to them, and you can't RP with someone who isn't willing.